Secret Love, A Chazz and Jaden Fanfic
by luv-bbz
Summary: Jaden thinks that he is beginning to have feelings for rival Chazz, but will Chazz feel the same? Jaden/Chazz
1. Chazz's Diary Entries and Letters

Well, this is my first fanfiction entry, and is a story about Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The sun was slowly setting upon another gorgeous day at Duel Academy. Jaden Yuki and his friends Syrus and Hassleberry were laying underneath a large oak tree close by to the Slipher Red dorms. Jaden was deep in thought about his rival, Chazz Princeton. Their last duel had put Chazz in such a bad mood. He had lost, (again!) and Jaden was feeling really worried about him. The look Chazz had given him after the duel was one of pure hatred.

He wished that Chazz didn't hate him so much; after all, his rival was incredibly hot!

'_Oh my God, I did not just think that, did I?'_

"What's up Jay?" asked Syrus, noticing a strange look upon his friend's face.

"Oh nothing," he replied, sitting up and staring into the sunset. He got to his feet and began to walk away.

"Where ya goin' Sarge?" shouted Hassleberry after him.

"I have something I need to do," he shouted back.

Jaden broke into a run and ran towards Chazz's Slipher dorm. He stopped outside the door and wondered whether or not he should go in. He had a silent debate inside his own head, and decided he should go in after all. He gently pushed open the door to find that it was unlocked and there was no Chazz inside. Then he heard a strange kind of singing coming from the bathroom. Chazz was obviously taking a shower.

'_I wonder what Chazz looks like naked?'_ came a voice inside Jaden's head. He shook it out and then began to think again. _'What am I even doing here? What happens if Chazz finds me in his room? I am so dead when he comes out of that shower.'_

Secretly Jaden wished that Chazz would come out of the shower and find him, after all he would get to see Chazz's body without that black trench coat covering it up. Jaden snapped himself out of his daydream which was turning more dirty by the second, and focused on the matter at hand.

He decided to take a chance and decided that Chazz wouldn't be out of the shower for at least another twenty minutes. Jaden started to search Chazz's room for any sign of any feeling towards himself that wasn't hatred or loathing. He came across the very thing he was looking for. Inside a desk drawer, Jaden found a pile of letters that were all addressed to him, and also a diary written in Chazz's untidy scrawl.

Jaden wasn't sure how he felt about Chazz, or why he'd decided to enter the black haired beauty's room. However, he was soon aware of how Chazz felt about him from both the letters and the diary.

_**Dear Jaden,**_

_**I don't know how to say this to your face, but I'm sure it'll all come out at some point anyway. Jaden, I know this will sound so wrong, but recently I've been having these amazing dreams about you. They aren't exactly the normal kind either… I erm… well I… I love you Jaden. I'm sure from this you can decide for yourself what my dreams were about, even if you are a little dense. I'm often sorry for the way I treat you Jaden, and I'm sure one day you'll find out how I really feel, even if I don't have the guts to send any of these damn letters.**_

_**For now I'll be content with being your rival, but I really hope we'll go further than just rivals. **_

_**Yours hopefully, **_

_**The one and only Chazz Princeton**_

After reading this first letter, he realised that all the other letters had a similar content. He decided to read the diary instead.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Jaden beat me at another duel today. He looks so happy when he wins, sometimes I think that I even lose on purpose just to see that smile. I looked back at him, not trying to let on my real feelings. He must think I really hate him from that look I always give him. Why can't he see that my feelings for him are the complete opposite of what he thinks? My ojamas think I'm acting really weird, but they don't understand what I'm going through right now. I really hope no-one ever finds this journal, especially the ojamas, or Jaden for that matter. But on the other hand, if Jaden found my journal, he'd realise how I felt about him and maybe he's in love with me too??? Or maybe I'm just imagining something that will never happen. Either way, that's the end of this diary entry. **_

_**Until tomorrow my dear Jaden, when you may finally realise what's happening to me right under your nose.**_

Jaden read on in astonishment. He had never imagined that his rival could feel this way about him, or that he could feel that way about Chazz for that matter. Did he really love Chazz? Did Chazz really love him as much as his diary said he did? These questions weren't exactly answered in Jaden's mind when the bathroom door began to open.

Chazz walked out in just a towel tied around his waist. He obviously was unaware that anyone was inside his dorm. He sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his wet dark hair, which amazingly, still seemed to stick up when wet. It was then that he noticed Jaden sitting on the floor near his desk. His face turned crimson as he realised that Jaden was holding both the letters and his diary.

"What are you doing in my dorm Slacker?" he managed to say after composing himself.

Jaden just sat there in disbelief. He had seen the look on Chazz's face a few seconds before and knew that everything he had just read was true. There was silence as Jaden just sat there, bewildered.

"I said, what are you doing in my room Slacker?" Chazz repeated, his voice rising. He rose from his bed and stood there, towering over Jaden. Why wasn't the slipher answering? Had Chazz's worst thoughts been confirmed and Jaden had read the diary and the letters? And why was Jaden staring at him like that with those deep chocolate eyes?

* * *

What's gonna happen now between Chazz and Jaden?? Will Jaden reject Chazz after all? Will Chazz deny his feelings for Jaden? Just what will happen next??? 

Please review with ideas for more chapters!


	2. Together at last?

The second chapter of my first fanfiction, it's a little short, but there's more chapters to come!

* * *

Chazz sank back onto the bed and a worried look appeared upon his pale face.

"Please tell me you didn't read them." He looked up and stared straight at Jaden.

Jaden felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he slowly nodded.

"Crap." This was the only word uttered from the youngest Princeton's lips.

"Chazz I-"

"Get out of my room Jaden," Chazz said, with immense hurt in his voice.

"Chazz, you don't understand-"

"GET OUT JADEN!"

"I'm not leaving you like this Chazz!"

Jaden walked over to Chazz and put his arms firmly around Chazz's naked torso.

"Jaden, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Jaden wasn't letting go of Chazz. In a way this was a comfort to Chazz, but he thought Jaden was only doing it out of sympathy after he'd read the letters and diary. Chazz was completed surprised to see Jaden's chocolate brown eyes looking up at him with such emotion.

'_Is it possible for Jaden to feel the same way?'_

'_I thought Chazz wanted this? Why isn't he leaning in to kiss me already?'_

'_Should I kiss him? He looks so cute after all!'_

Chazz slowly leaned in until his and Jaden's lips were practically touching. Jaden looked into Chazz's dark eyes, and saw the love there, but also a look of worry, as if he thought he was taking advantage of Jaden. Didn't he realise that Jaden felt the same way???

Jaden too leaned in to Chazz, surprising him. Chazz didn't know that Jaden felt the same way about him.

Their lips met and Jaden decided to turn this into a heated make out session. He was soon on top of Chazz, who was still wearing his towel. Chazz's heart leapt as he kissed Jaden back. This was just the beginning of their relationship, but Chazz would have been happy enough if the world ended right there, with his mind in a state of pure bliss. Both guys were happy, but would it stay like that forever???

* * *

Well, that was chapter 2! If you have any ideas for more chapters, please review and comment!

Chazz: Are me and Jaden staying together forever?

Me: You'll have to wait and see!

Chazz: Nooooo! The suspense is killing me!


	3. Affair?

Well, this is chapter 3 of Secret Love, and let's just say that it's not so secret anymore...

Jaden: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: You'll find out...

_**

* * *

Two months later…**_

Jaden and Chazz had been together now for two months, but it was all kept secret. This didn't stop their friends suspecting that something was going on. They were smarter than they looked! (Well kind of anyway)

"Hey, where are Jaden and Chazz?" asked Syrus.

"Can't you guess Syrus?" said Alexis.

"As in together Lexy?" came Hassleberry's voice as he walked toward them. "They seem to spend a lot of time together these days."

"Isn't it obvious Hassleberry?" screamed Alexis in frustration. '_Why don't these guys get it???'_

"Errmmm… no?" came Syrus' small squeak of a voice.

'_Are these guys totally thick?'_

A moment later Chazz and Jaden appeared. They were a little red in the face (as if we can't imagine what they've been up to!), and had previously been holding hands until they'd spotted Alexis and the others.

"Hey guys where have you been?" asked Hassleberry.

"Erm… I was just duelling Jaden again." Chazz sounded extremely guilty and it was a miracle that only Alexis could spot the lies.

"So who won?" she asked looking at them both suspiciously.

"Me of course," Jaden said with one of his stupid big grins upon his face.

Chazz looked down on Jaden with utmost affection in his eyes, and still only Alexis could see it. Were the rest of them stupid? That question seemed to be answered with the next comment from Syrus.

"Wow you guys have been duelling a lot lately! There must be a duel fever going round! Wanna duel me Hassleberry?"

"Too right!"

Whilst Hassleberry and Syrus were duelling, Alexis pulled Jaden and Chazz over to one side.

"I know you two are dating, don't even try to deny it."

"No we aren't, where do you get that idea?" came Chazz's voice, but not full of its usual overbearing confidence, and his face was the colour of a tomato.

"Don't lie to me guys, I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks Alexis," said Jaden, looking at her with big chocolate puppy dog eyes.

* * *

_**A month later…**_

It turned out Alexis couldn't keep a secret after all. She'd told her friends, Jasmine and Mindy, and now it was all over Duel Academy.

"I can't believe you told them Alexis," shouted Chazz, pinning Alexis up against a nearby wall. Jaden was absent for now, so wasn't there to see what really happened next.

"Sorry Chazz, I didn't mean to," but of course she actually did.

"But you still did! How could you tell Jasmine and Mindy? They're like the biggest gossips in the school!" His face was in a look of pure hatred for Alexis. In the past few days him and Jaden had been ridiculed, ignored and above all discriminated against, just because they were gay and dating.

"Everyone knows you're supposed to me with me." This sudden comment from Alexis made Chazz so surprised that he loosened his grip and gave Alexis the chance she had been waiting for. She leaned in a kissed Chazz on the mouth, with Chazz still shocked and frozen from Alexis' revelation. It was at this moment that Jaden chose to walk in. He took in the scene with those deep chocolate brown eyes and a look of hurt crept across his face. How could his beloved Chazz do this to him? He knew that Chazz had hated all the comments from fellow students, but still, kissing Alexis?

After accepting the scene before him, Jaden ran out of the room, just as Chazz managed to break free from Alexis' surprisingly strong hold. A flash of red at the doorway told him that his darling Jaden had just seen him and Alexis together.

"Jaden, wait, it's not what you think." Those clichéd words had barely left Chazz's lips before he began to run after his one and only love, leaving Alexis standing alone with the taste of Chazz left upon her lips.

* * *

OK, this chapter wasn't that good, but I really do hate Alexis, sorry to all her fans out there, but I really don't like her! Please review for more ideas for the story, there is one idea I have, but that might be a bit dramatic for a fourth chapter... Anyways, please review! 


	4. Potential Suicide

Hey, well this is chapter 4 and a little dramatic and sad near the end, so I hope I don't offend. Thanks for the couple of reviews I've had so far, and remember this is only my first entry to fanfiction. This chapter doesn't pose such a happy ending for Jaden and Chazz...

* * *

A tear splashed down upon the dusty track as a distraught slipher red student could be seen running away from the building, away from his love, and maybe even away from life.

The young slipher carried on running even though he could hear distant shouts from his so called 'love' Chazz. How could he do this to him? They had lasted two months, and now Chazz decides to go round kissing Alexis! Jaden had heard Chazz shout that it wasn't what it looked like, but what else could it be?

'_I can't believe he would do this to me,'_ thought Jaden in desperation as he ran towards his dorm room.

In the distance he could see Syrus and Hassleberry looking at him with saddened eyes. Ever since they'd found out that him and Chazz were dating, they hadn't really wanted to know him, and had kept their distance. However, now it looked like they regretted that decision as they saw the shining tears rolling down Jaden's saddened face.

"What's up Sarge?" shouted Hassleberry as Jaden ran towards them.

"Jaden?" came Syrus' worried voice.

He ignored both of them as he continued to run towards his dorm. Everything was over. He had lost the one person he had ever cared about and was now regretting everything that had happened over the last two months of his life. As far as he was concerned, his life as he knew it was over…

* * *

Chazz was desperately trying to catch up to Jaden. How much had he seen? Obviously not enough if he thought that Chazz and Alexis were together. What was Alexis thinking? Chazz is friggin' gay for goodness sake! 

A stitch in his side told him that he couldn't continue running for much longer, but his mind said different. Bemused faces from Hassleberry and Syrus told him that they had just seen his darling Jaden a few moments before.

"Which way did Jaden go?" he shouted at them.

"If you've hurt him Chazz-" said Syrus, before being cut off.

"Just tell me where he went alright." He had caught up to them now, and was practically panting from his run, but still managed to talk with anger and worry in his voice.

"We ain't telling you anythin' Chazz." Hassleberry looked down at Chazz with utmost anger in those dinosaur tainted eyes. Suddenly, with strength even he didn't know he had, Chazz had pinned Hassleberry up against the nearest tree and was threatening him with extreme action.

"Fine… fine… he went that way," Hassleberry pointed a finger, even though he could hardly breathe from the position that Chazz was holding him in.

Chazz was gone in a matter of seconds. Jaden was probably hurting a lot right now and didn't really want to see him, but he had to explain properly. Their relationship might still have a chance of being saved!

'_Stupid Alexis,'_ thought the dark haired duellist.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jaden had finally reached his slipher dorm room and had bolted the door shut. He crossed to his wardrobe and pulled out a small box. Inside was everything to do with Chazz. The letters, the photos, everything. The brunette began to rip up everything until his whole floor was covered in paper shredding. Last but not least was his favourite picture of Chazz and him. He ripped it clean down the middle, but stared at the half containing Chazz for a little while longer than he should have. A tear splashed onto the photo, bringing Jaden out of his stare. The time had come. 

He crept into the bathroom and stood there for a second, taking a final look around his dorm room. The gleaming white tiles reflected his brown eyes, but their usual happy chocolate colour was gone, replaced with a darker brown of hurt, anguish, and sadness.

Shining silver glinted in the corner of Jaden's eye. There was a flash of pain and a scream as Jaden crumpled to the floor. Blood was flowing out of his wrists and he could hear someone bashing against the door which he had so forcefully bolted shut. Those gleaming white tiles were glistening red, and Jaden's eyes drifted in and out of focus as he let the bright light take him into unconsciousness.

Was it already too late to save him?

* * *

Wow! Well, this was chapter 4, and I hope you like it! No prizes for guessing who it is that's bashing down the door! Please review and favourite! Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy my Chazz/Jaden story! 


	5. Survival?

Well a few people have been asking me about the fate of Jaden, and it's been about a week since the last update, sorry for that! Read on to discover the fate of Jaden and Chazz...

* * *

An ear-splitting scream rang out over the Slipher dorms. This was the last thing Chazz heard before his mind went into a complete panic. He knew as soon as the sound hit his ears that it was his beloved Jaden.

'_What's happened? Is he OK? I need to know!'_

He was already at Jaden's dorm door, and was bashing ferociously upon the worn and aged wood.

"JADEN!" screamed Chazz.

'_Wait, he hasn't, he couldn't have. Suicide? No, Jaden's not like that, is he?_

This last train of thought caused Chazz to panic even more. A lot had happened to Jaden recently, a real emotional rollercoaster. But still, Jaden wasn't the type to commit suicide was he?

Even throughout his horrid thought path, Chazz was still beating down the door, hoping against hope that Jaden would suddenly open it and be staring at him with those chocolate eyes he loved so much. Deep down Chazz seemed to know that that wouldn't happen, and that made him more determined to break down the door.

Finally the door gave way and crashed open, leaving Chazz's onyx eyes faced with the mess upon the floor that had once been letters and photos and even Jaden's diary. He took a step forward and saw the picture that Jaden had ripped straight down the middle. It had been his and Chazz's favourite picture, and Chazz seemed to be riveted to the spot for a moment, in the same way Jaden had been just a few minutes before.

Chazz stared towards the bathroom door and saw a thin trail of blood seeping from underneath it.

'_No, it can't be, can it? Is my gorgeous Jaden dead?_

Thinking that this door too would be locked, Chazz bashed against this one too, only to find that it was in fact open. Jaden lay sprawled on the floor with blood spreading out from his wrists onto the shining tiles. His red Slipher jacket was stained with the darker red of blood, and his chocolate eyes were wide open in a look of immense pain. Chazz almost took a step back in shock, but knew better. Jaden needed help, and him leaving wouldn't get Jaden the help that he needed. He leaned down and took Jaden in his arms, lifting him bridal style. Blood stained Chazz's dark coat, but right now he couldn't care less.

The hospital was too far away, and Jaden wasn't going to make it there in time. They needed a miracle, but would it come in time? Blood was still raining down upon the floor, and Jaden's face was getting paler every second. Tears were splashing down Chazz's face and falling upon Jaden's limp body. In the back of his mind Chazz didn't think that Jaden would make it. He fell to his knees outside of the Slipher dorm, near a tree where he and Jaden had once made out in the dead of night. The memory brought a tiny smile to Chazz's lips, but vanished almost as quickly as it had come when he remembered where he was and what was happening.

A small sound fell upon Chazz's ears as Jaden's deck slipped out of his pocket and fell to the floor. A duel spirit rose up out of the cards in the form of Winged Kuriboh. Onyx eyes stained with tears stared up at Winged Kuriboh, almost pleading for a miracle. Kuriboh surveyed the scene with his wide eyes, and saw the blood spilling upon the ground and the unconscious Jaden. The furry duel spirit touched Jaden upon his wrists and the flow of blood seemed to stop. Chazz's eyes seemed to widen as he took in this miracle. Jaden's wrists seemed to close up as he slowly stirred and his eyes flickered.

Winged Kuriboh had vanished, but Chazz would be forever grateful to the little fuzz ball for resurrecting his darling Jaden.

* * *

Jaden was stirring. The last thing he remembered was the knife driving into his wrists and losing consciousness. Was this the afterlife? Was he actually dead?

'_Where am I?'_

Chazz's face loomed into his field of vision, and he knew he was still alive, and the pain was still there.

"What are you doing here Chazz?"

"Jaden… You're OK!"

"Where am I?" Pain was still racing through Jaden's mind as the memory of Chazz and Alexis flooded back to him.

"We're outside the Slipher dorms; Kuriboh just saved your life."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Please hear me out Jaden before you decide anything." There was urgency in Chazz's voice, desperation.

"Do I have any choice, you're holding onto me tightly enough."

A small smile spread across Chazz's face as he saw the chocolate colour fill up Jaden's eyes. His darling Jaden was back for good.

* * *

Well I was quite happy with the beginning of this chapter, but not too sure about the ending. I'll try and update with a new chapter soon, I really hope you enjoyed this one! Please review nicely and don't flame! Thanks


	6. Togetherness

Well, this is chapter 6! Sorry I haven't updated in over a week, but it's not my fault... I was erm... abducted by aliens?? lol Hope you enjoy the chapter, it may be a little rubbish, I was stuck for ideas...

* * *

"So you see, it wasn't really my fault

"So you see, it wasn't my fault. I know that sounds like a lame cover up story but it's true." Chazz had said his piece and was still holding onto Jaden tightly in his arms to make sure his young love couldn't escape before the tale was over.

"I-"

"Please believe me!"

"Chazz, I-"

"Please!"

"I believe you, it's OK. Although could you loosen your grip a little? I kinda can't breathe."

"Slacker," Chazz whispered, relinquishing his grip a little, and leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Jaden willingly complied, and from that one kiss he could feel Chazz putting his whole heart and soul into it, begging for further forgiveness. They finally broke apart for air, and Jaden glanced down at his wrists that had been leaking crimson blood just a few minutes before. There was a faint white scar on each wrist that would never fade. A souvenir of the lengths he'd go to relieve the pain that Chazz had caused him.

Chazz too looked down at his love's wrists, and it pained him to see what dramatic lengths Jaden was prepare to go to. All because of him too…

'_I swear I'll never hurt Jaden like that again. If I do, then so help me God as I'm headed straight to hell. Those chocolate eyes that I love so much almost lost their shine forever, and I can't let that happen again because of me.'_

This mental oath gave Chazz new hope for him and Jaden, and he leaned in for yet another passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entry to Jaden's mouth, and entrance was granted. They played a good game of tonsil tennis, Chazz savouring the taste of Jaden's saliva as it tasted so sweet.

Just at that moment, the last person either wanted to see came walking up toward them. Alexis Rhodes was in no way done with Chazz.

"Hey guys, having fun?" she called out, making both Chazz and Jaden jump and promptly end their tongue war.

The looks she received from both Chazz and Jaden were looks of pure hatred and loathing. Chazz was even using his famous death stare. Alexis chose to ignore these looks and proceeded to sit down on the grass next to Chazz, draping her arm around his shoulders in a loving manner.

Chazz quickly removed her arm and turned to face her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You know you love it Chazzy," she purred, cupping his chin with her hand and leaning in towards him.

That was when Jaden lost it. He pulled Chazz away from her, stood up and slapped her full on around the face. A bright pink hand mark was evident on Alexis' face and she looked extremely hurt and tears were filling up in her eyes.

"Why can't you just be happy for us Alexis? You've done nothing but try to corrupt our relationship ever since you found out!" Jaden was now shouting at the Obelisk Blue Student, pulling Chazz up to standing too, and began to walk away.

"Jaden I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?" He pulled up the sleeves of his red jacket and showed her the scars on his wrists. "I almost died because of the pain you put me through!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The tears were now rolling down her face, and Jaden's eyes were filling up too.

Chazz pulled Jaden into a firm hug, allowing the Slipher Red student to nuzzle against him, even though he was still covered in the other's blood. They began to walk away, Chazz with his arm around Jaden, and left Alexis in the shade of the tree to think about all that she had done to them. They were headed towards Chazz's darkened room, where they could try and forget all their troubles and be allowed to cry in peace, thinking about everything that had happened to them over the last few hours.

"I love you Slipher." It was only a whisper, but Jaden heard it just fine and looked up into those onyx eyes with his own chocolate ones.

"I love you too Chazz." Chazz's heart seemed to melt at the words from his only love, and they entered his dorm room hand in hand.

"Chazz, I think we're ready."

"Ready for what?" A puzzled look crossed Chazz's face. _'Surely he can't mean sex? Can he?'_

"I think you know…" Jaden turned to look Chazz in the face and flashed him a smile as seductive as he could make it. _'I can't believe he doesn't get it…'_

"Are you talking about sex here Slacker?"

* * *

Dum, Dum, Duuuummmmmmm! Please review! I need to know what to write next! Should I change the rating to 'M' and describe their night of passionate sex? Or do I write something else and keep the rating at 'T'! Dilemas, dilemas... Please review and help!

Oh and sorry if it was a little OOC for both Chazz and Jaden, I just write what I imagine after all...


	7. Climax and Ending

Well the end is here! Now please don't kill me... but I've decided to go against the reviewers and keep it T rated. It is my first fanfic after all and one of them has to be kinda clean! For M rated Chazz/Jaden, I uploaded a new chapter of my new story, which has a vampire theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX... yet...

"Wow Slipher where did you learn how to do that?"

"Erm… internet?"

"OK, what kinda stuff do you look up on the internet?"

Both boys were lying on Chazz's bed next to each other panting from their previous activities. _(A/N: As if we can't guess what that is!) _Both were naked showing their nicely toned stomach muscles, and Chazz was propped up on an elbow looking intently at Jaden.

"Erm… you know, just stuff."

"Right… do I even wanna know?" A nervous smile graced Jaden's face, and Chazz leaned down to capture it in a kiss. He slowly worked his way down Jaden's body, and then back up again for more kisses from the younger ones innocent mouth.

"Promise you won't leave me Chazz?" A tear was rolling down his cheek, and he was looking down at his scarred wrists.

"Of course not Jaden. I'll always be here if you need me."

The younger of the boys was still crying silently. He was scared, scared of himself, what he might do if left alone again.

"Chazz, I - I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" The brunette had so much fear and emotion in his eyes that Chazz's heart couldn't help but melt.

"Myself," he whispered, barely audible at all. Not at all like Jaden's usual voice.

"You won't do something like this again. You have control. Always remember that." Now Chazz was beginning to cry too.

"I don't think I can." More tears were rolling down his perfect face. Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games no less, was scared.

"I know you can," and with that Jaden had a small smile upon his face and was leaning up to kiss Chazz.

"I have one more question," Jaden said between heated kisses.

"And what's that?" Chazz replied panting for breath.

"If I'm in control can I go on top next time?"

"Keep dreaming Slacker." Both boys laughed and carried on where they left off, forgetting their worries and embracing each other. Kissing and touching each other as if the world would end the very next day. They were happy, and nothing could destroy their happiness or the love they felt for each other.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Secret Love, hope you enjoyed it, I know there was out-of-character-ness, but I'll try better next time! Please review... if all my reviewers haven't left after I didn't listen to them...


End file.
